


Lost

by YoshiStack



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Amnesia, Angst?, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Memory Loss, Written by Request, i'm not sure how this tagging system works, kinda not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshiStack/pseuds/YoshiStack
Summary: Upon waking to this twisted idea of a 'game', Kyouko Kirigiri has found herself lost. But she has no time to look for the map.So she presses on.





	Lost

Think…

Think…

_Why couldn't she remember anything?_

That was one of the many questions on Kirigiri's mind at any given moment ever since she woke up in that classroom. Her initial feelings upon waking up were that something was off, and not just about where she was. The questions she was asking herself internally as she assessed her situation only made the feeling worse.

The feeling very quickly turned into horror and dread as she slowly realized how little she could remember. She could recall entering the building, then a wave of dizziness crashing over her before she blacked out, but beyond that? Some minute details at best about her childhood, her name, she was raised mostly by some male figure (Her father? That didn't feel quite right, but she couldn't figure out more through the fog in her head), and she had possibly lived abroad? Outside of those, she remembered nothing. Her talent, what made her unique, the skills that defined her, she had no idea what they were.

Everyone else seemed perfectly ok in that regard though. They all could recall their talents just fine (or lack there of in Naegi's case, although she was inclined to believe he had more abilities than he gave himself credit for). She almost envied them in a way; they all took their sense of identity for granted, never being forced question everything about themselves, simply because they couldn't remember it. But more than that, she was frightened that she couldn't remember her talent.

But no one else could tell. Almost like instinct, her face retained a stone like mask, and her voice remained calm and even, despite the feelings inside her. To everyone else, she simply appeared to want to remain secretive for not informing them of her ability. No one was any the wiser that her reasoning was because she couldn't actually recall it herself.

(It made them distrustful of her, but that was fine. She didn't really trust them either. Anyone of them could be the mastermind after all… Well, aside from Naegi, who wore his heart on his sleeve too much to ever be able to properly lie to her or anyone really.)

But while she was thankful for the lack of questioning, she had to wonder: why was seeming so emotionless so easy for her? She knew why is was useful, and that her emotions worked just fine, but why was that a skill she'd ever needed to develop?

Why had investigating the murders of Maizono and Fujisaki fazed her so little?

Why had she been so comfortable around the crime scenes?

Why could she find such small deta-

A sharp pain suddenly pierced through her skull. She stopped in her tracks, grunting in pain as she a hand to it. Her other hand felt for the wall as she leaned her body against it. She felt herself slide down to the floor, onto her knees. She sucked in a sharp breath through her clenched teeth and squeezed her eyes shut.

Images, feelings, thoughts, they all flashed through her mind. Things that were important, but not enough to make out why.

_She'd had some reason for coming to Hope's Peak aside from it's education. But what…?_

_Her fingers twitched a bit at the vague memories of her scars. The mistrust and dark feelings involved, they came to her suddenly, making her tighten her grip on the wall._

_There was a code in what she did, whatever it was. There were so many details that were clouded, but the twl she could recall were: neutrality must be a part of everything she did, and the truth must be found at all costs._

_Why were those so important to her…?_

Gradually, the pain in her head faded, until all that was left with was one the usual migraines she'd been having ever since this twisted "game" had begun. Every time she began to question these things, about how or why she had a knack for something, it always led that intense pain that stopped her from figuring things further. The flashes of memories didn't always happen, but they were becoming more frequent. None of them were coherent enough to be of much use to her though. Her talent was still a mystery, and it made her wonder if she would ever be able to discover more if that was what happened any time she got close.

She let out a sigh of relief at the dulling of the pain and opened her eyes, rubbing at the back of her neck. She heard a motorized noise above her in a corner. The camera was focusing in on her. She didn't give it the satisfaction of seeing her fazed, and chose only to stare at it.

Monokuma was nowhere in sight, but she could practically hear the gleeful laugh he was more than likely letting out at the sight of her like this. She sent a glare at the camera. It's only response was the blinking red light on it, seemingly taunting her.

There wasn't a doubt in her mind that Monokuma–or rather, the mastermind controlling him–was responsible for her missing memories. She walks into the school, presumably with her memory still in order, then wakes up inside the building with amnesia? Coincidence that was not.

Her suspicions were practically confirmed with the last motive as well. Her secret had simply read that  _"Kyouko Kirigiri has amnesia"_ , which served as an admission of their involvement in her predicament. And while the 'how?' was an interesting question to ponder, she was more curious about the 'what?' and 'why?'

She took in a deep breath before standing up, using the wall as a brace for the oncoming dizziness. She couldn't let this slow her down. There was too much at stake to let such a setback stop her from moving forward.

She couldn't let her doubts about who she was or what her talent could be keep her from going on. The mysteries of this school demanded to be solved before she could lose sleep over her personal ones. For everyone's sake, she had to solve them.

Slowly, she moved forward again, now with her hand against the wall to keep her steady.

She had some investigating to do, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> God I meant to post this over here way earlier than I actually did... whoops  
> I wanna write for DR more, so maybe I will in the future? Who knows. I'm still not super comfortable with writing for them yet.  
> This was originally for the @kokichi-and-co-imagine-blog if you're curious though.


End file.
